THe Luna Soldiers
by StoryWizzard
Summary: A little sideline story of The Moon Kingdom's army force. I takes place between the heart crystals and the dream mirrors. I don't own this. I hope that you enjoy it. The soldiers do not have Planet names but there is one for each sailor scout Read to fin


Long ago their lived a kingdom unlike any other. The Moon Kingdom shown bright and beautiful in the whole solar system. The peace didn't last for long when the Negiverse attack the Moon Kingdom. Queen serenity used the last of her strength with the help of The Imperial Crystal to seal them away and send the people of the Moon Kingdom to earth, and if the Negiverse were to ever awaken that with help from Luna and Atriums to reunite the Moon Princess with the other princesses of the planets. Though there was a force that if they had returned from a mission before all of this happened the Moon Kingdom would have survived and no harm would have happened. The Luna Soldier hung their heads in shame for not returning quicker. They used the last of their powers to travel to the same time as the others of the Moon Kingdom. Waiting for the time that they where to help the Princesses of Planets. The soldiers of the future.

"Sarnia why do you have to stuff you face so much. It's embarrassing just watching you eat." Raye stated in her irritated tone.

"It's not my fault Raye. I accidentally skipped breakfast and forgot my lunch at home." wined Sarnia as she stuffed her face with more of Lita's cookies.

"I'm just glad that we don't have to worry about more Heart-snatchers and able to get back to our studies." replied Amy reading a book.

"Yes you girls should be thankful for a time of break you all disserved it. Now if we could find a way to get Sarnia to put her nose in a book instead of food we might actual get somewhere." said Luna. Getting a little annoyed at Sarnia stuffing her face.

"Quit nagging Luna." replied Sarnia.

Far away a new enemy was slowly emerging. The ruble from the time that Sailor Saturn sacrificed herself to help save them, came an enemy that searched for purity gems. These gems came from the purity of the soul. A soul that has only pure intentions in life. There were ten gems of power that they were searching for. This became the awaking for the Luna Soldiers. Though they all live across the ocean in the US, they travel to Japan as transfer student to Tokyo University and seek to residents in the local shrine.

"Hello is anyone in." Came a male voice from the entrance of the temple. Raye and the others came walking out to greet the guest.

"Hello and welcome to Hino Shrine can I help you in any way?" Raye said as she had hearts in her eyes as well as the others. The five guys that appeared at the entrance of the shrine portrayed an essence of beauty that was not only skin deep but also in there soul.

"Yes where looking for residence here since we just transferred from the States. We're willing to work here to pay for our stay." said the tallest boy.

"Its fine with me but let me ask why grandpa." Raye said.

"Thank you fair princess." he said as she kissed her hand. "By the way my name is Dennis but my friends call me Wiz. What is your name?"

"I'm Raye. I'll go get my grandpa." she said living in a slight skip.

The other guys started talking in English and the other could barely understand since they were talking rapidly.

"Sorry ladies what are your names?"

"Amy."

"Mina."

"Lita."

"And I'm Sarina."

Mina pushed Sarina out of the way and said "You have someone, let us have them."

"Sorry but two of us are already taken." said Wiz.

"Which two?"

"Me and Thomas here." Wiz grabs Thomas and holds him close and kisses his neck.

The girls fell as they were knocked off balance from the shack that they were a couple. As Wiz let go of Thomas, Raye walk to the entrance with Grandpa.

"These are the young men that you where talking about Raye." said an old man with a scratchy voice.

"Yeah so can they stay."

"Sure. They would bring in quickly a lot of beautiful girls with those look."

"Thank you sir. I'll be the one to translate for them and you. I'm the only one here that can speck Japanese. Is that all right?"

"Yes that will be fine. Girls love a boys with accents." said Grandpa laughing.

"We'll see you young ladies later we have to get to class. Ta Ta." said Wiz walking down the stairs.

"Do you think that it could be them? The Sailor Scouts?" asked Trent.

"They are. There is no mistaking their aura. It the same as ours. They have a hidden power among them." Said Wiz. "I think that Raye maybe Mars."

"Now that you mention it she does have a fire essence emanating from her body." replied Trent.

"The enemy is going to attack tonight. We'll reveal ourselves then." Replied Thomas.

"We'll go to our classes and then transform." said Logan in a daydreaming tone.

"Fine but we can't reveal ourselves to them yet." said Haru.

"Let hope Luna remembers us and tells them that we're allies." said Trent.

"We have a long night ahead of us." replied Thomas.

"Wow aren't they awesome." said Raye holding her checks as she had been love struck. Wiz is so amazing.

"And Going out with a guy." interrupted the others.

Raye's world cracked and shattered. "No that a lie."

"No it not he even said, well showed us with his friend Thomas. He was the Guy with the dark brown hair and the earring." said Amy.

"No! No! No! No! No! It can't be."

"Sorry Raye. You fell for a gay guy." said Sarina in a teasing tone.

"Let's get back to studying. The entrance exams are getting closer weather we're ready or not. Besides I'm taking that sports looking hunk." Said Lita heading back in.

'Why is it that they seem familiar?' thought Luna.

The classes had ended and the enemy was about set out its soul sucker. They had to get ready. Though unlike the Sailor Scouts that had a power stick the power was kept in a ring that stayed on their pinky.

"Ready guys?" asked Wiz.

"Ready!" Yelled the others.

"Tarot Power!" Yelled Wiz as he reached into the air. His ring glowed. Roman numeral number shot out of his ring. Is body glowed as though it glowed like an opal. He crossed his arms and raised them up. He spun in a clockwise fashion. When the circle was complete cards flew in to the air. They busted out when Wiz stretched out his arms. Wiz turned his head and an opal earring appeared in both ears. His arms crossed over his face and the Major Arcane appeared in his right hand. The Minor Arcane in his left. His arms flew out to their joined sides. His right arm stretched out till it was straight out parallel to the ground and his left straight to a forty-five degree angle. He looked like a male gypsy on an opal coloring on his entire outfit.

"Constellation Power!" Thomas yelled. Thomas reached his hand in the air. His ring glowed and dots that glowed white that were connected to make a line drawing flew out of his ring. The line pictures were of constellations in the sky. His body glowed like a Lapis Lazul. His arm bent and came to his chest. His left arm came out straight in front of him and he spun in a circle. As he completed his turn he brought his arm in and the circle shot out in a meteor shower that spun and swirled around him. He arms shot out to the side and in a fast motion he brought them together in front of him and pulled them into him and bent his arms to where they were in the beginning of his transformation. The meteors shot out. His left arm crossed his chest to where his fist was on his right shoulder. He turned his head to the side and two lapis lazul earrings pierced his ears. His left hand stayed across his chest and his right arm went to a forty-five degree angle to the ground. He too looked like a male gypsy but his was like a lapis lazul with it silver dots outlining the constellations in the night sky.

"Reaper Power!" yelled Haru as his hand shot in the air. His ring glowed an onyx black and skulls and bones flew out of the ring. His hand s acted as though they held a staff or something and he spun around. A black dome surrounded Haru like silk. Then out of nowhere it seemed to be shredded into pieces. They fell around him like black feathers. Both his arms stayed to his side. His head turned back and two small onyx loop earrings hooked to his ears. His gypsy outfit was of an onyx black and is arms were out on his side both at a forty-five degree angle. His legs stood together and he seemed to be posed and collective.

"Dream Power!" Yelled Logan. Logan threw his hand in the air. Mist seemed to emanate out of his ring. His body glowed like a diamond. His hands were straight when he spun around. A mist obscured his body his arms moved sideways in a circle till the left was up and right was down. He crossed his arms and turned his head. Two diamond earrings appeared on both ears. His arms started stayed crossed when his transformation. His outfit was like the others but white as snow with light, pale, faded colors of blue, red and green.

"Element Power!" Yelled Trent. He threw his hand in the air like all the others. His ring glowed and gas like swirls of red, green, white, blue and purple flew out of his ring. His body glowed as though it was moonstone with a soft white aura around it. He used his hand like a sword and mad an outline of a five pointed-star. The star spun around creating a circle and several pentagrams flew from the circle. He never left the stance until the circle cracked when he clapped his hands. He turned his head to the side and two moonstone earrings that where small loops and embedded themselves in both his ears. His pale cream color outfit glowed with the radiance like the moon. He was liked the others but with a different color.

"Ready to go Soldiers?" asked Tarot.

"Ready." they all said as they left to find enemy.

Away at the site the last battle the Scouts endeavored, underneath the ruble two shadow figures emerged as if they were in a spy's computer layer. A figure with a white kabuki mask watched data on a screed. "Have you found a target Medusa?" asked a deep dark tone voice.

"Yes I have Master. A young man that owns a local arcade. He seems to have pure intentions." said a sweet seductive female voice.

"Good. Then take this soul sphere and smash it in front of him. The soul-sucker will emerge and take his soul gem. Bring it back and you'll be rewarded."

"Yes Master." Medusa grabbed the black orb and walked down the tunnel and appeared in the street.

"Ugh. I hate getting home so late." complained Sarina. "Hey maybe we can catch Andrew before he closes up." she said in a singing tone. She turned the corner and quickly moved back. She saw a lady with white dreadlocks emerge out of the shadows.

"I want your soul." she yelled at Andrew and she through the orb at his feet.

A monster that looked like a cross between a guy, a fox, and an arcade game emerge from black smoke. "Time to take you soul!" it said.

"Sarenia transform!" urged Luna.

"Right." Serenia replied. "Moon Cosmic Power!" and see transformed.

The monster grabbed into the center of Andrew's chest. He screamed in agony. The monster pulled a white orb from Andrew's chest.

"Hey ugly. How dare you attack an innocent guy like Andrew? What did he do to you?"

"Who the hell are you?" asked the monster.

"I'm the Champion of love, and the Champion of Justice. And in the name of the moon I shall punish you."

"How boring. Is the pretty ugly princess lost?" Said Medusa.

"Who you calling ugly you evil mop head?" said Sailor Moon in her agitated tone.

"You, you're pathetic waste of space. Arcada give me the Soul Gem!" the monster was about to hand it over when a black beam pierced between them.

"Where did that come from?" yelled Medusa.

"You can't hide from the truth. The cards of fortune see all. I'm the one with that blessed power. I'm the Luna Soldier Tarot." Tarot came out of the shadows.

"A person's destiny has always been woven through the stars. Fortunes that can easily be read by the stars. I'm the Luna Soldier Constellation. The one blessed by the stars."Constellation appeared out of the shadows and stood next to Tarot.

"Death is the only out come for you. I'm the one blessed with Eternity. The one that can choose life or death. I'm the Luna Soldier Reaper." Reaper stepped out of the shadows and stood next to constellation.

"I give life a purpose. Inspiration and hope. A power that is not able to be taken away or destroyed. I'm the one blessed with imagination. I'm the Luna Soldier Dream." Dream took his place beside Reaper.

"I know how all things flow. Time and death have no effect on me. I have no beginning or end. I'm the one blessed by fire, earth, water, wind, and spirit. I am the materials of existence. I'm the Luna Soldier Element." Element stood at the end next to Dream.

"We're the Luna Soldiers. Your demise is all that's left." The Luna Soldiers said in unison.

"Great more pest. Arcada take care of them." Medusa said as she vanished.

"Yes Lady Medusa." Said the monster called Arcada.

Tarot jumped in the air. "Spirits locked within the cards. Join together to aid me. Card Reviling Truth Chain." The cards connected together to form a chain. The chain grabbed the soul orb and brought it to Tarot. "No good guys. This is just a pure soul. It's not a Cosmic Soul Gem. Sailor Moon take this back to him." Tarot tossed Andrew's Soul Gem to her.

"Right." She took it to Andrew and it went back into his body and he regained color.

"Black Reaper Death Beam!" yelled Reaper as a black beam shot out of Reaper's index finger and hit the monster.

"Time to give it to her guys. Tarot Power!"

"Constellation Power!"

"Reaper Power!"

"Dream Power!"

"Element Power!"

They all yelled. From the moon came five Beams of gemstone light. Each beam hit its appropriate soldier. They moved to form a circle. Lines connected each other to form a pentagram. When the pentagram was finished an elegant bow with angel wings that curved to the string from the gemstone handle. The pentagram disappeared and the bow hovered in the air, then glided to Sailor Moon.

"This is the Angel Moon Bow. Take it and destroy the enemy. But first we have a power boost for you so that you can use it. Ready Constellation?" asked Tarot.

"Of Course." Said Constellation.

They stood back to back. They spun around till Constellation stopped. Tarot kept spinning till he was face to face with him. "With the combined powers of destiny that we give you a power to destroy the enemy." They kissed. When they broke away an orb appeared between their lips. It looked like a Yin-Yang and floated to Sailor Moon. Tarot and Constellation separated.

"Take the Orb Sailor Moon and yell 'Moon Sincerity Power.'" Said Constilation.

"Moon Sincerity Power!" Sailor Moon yelled. The orb radiated light. White Ribbons of silk wrapped around her. She was no longer in her sailor outfit, but a white gypsy uniform. A white silk veil appeared there and her tiara stayed. She struck a pose as though she was about to belly dance. She took the bow and spun around in a complete circle. "Angel Moon Truth Arrow." She pulled the string back and an arrow appeared. She let go of the string and the arrow struck the monster through the center of his chest. The arrow went through and through. Cracks of light protruded through the monster and made it disintegrate in to ashes.

Sailor Moon returned to her original form. "What was that and who are you?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Luna do you remember us?" Asked Tarot.

"No though you do seem familiar."

"Now it's my turn. Stars with woven destiny, revile to Luna the past." Said Constellation. Then he touched Luna's moon on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" yelled Venus as the other's came in to view.

"Fret not he's just revising Lost Memories." Said Element.

"Time to go guys." Said Dream as Constellation lifted his finger off of Luna and they disappeared in to the shadows.

"The Luna Soldiers!" The girls cried.

"Yes. They were an elite force in the Moon Kingdom. They were on a mission when the Negiverse attacked. If they're here then there is trouble brewing. It seems our new enemy is taking souls."

"Looks like our breaks over." Said Lita.

"What we need to do is figure out the identity of the soldiers so that we can make an efficient plan with them." Said Amy.

There came a knock and the door slid open. "Hello ladies. Where back. Do you need any help with you studies?" asked Wiz.

"No that's all right. They're just about to leave. Let me show you to your rooms." Said Raye as she walked out to show the guy their living quarters.

"Tomorrow's Another day. Let's get some rest. No telling what will happen." Said Mina.

"Do you think we should tell them?" asked Logan.

"Not yet. Let's see how they handle the situation." Said Wiz

"Yes. Let's get some rest now. There'll be another attack tomorrow. It in the stars." Said Thomas.


End file.
